You Found Me
by sdfdsdf
Summary: A school once housed all of a cities students. However, more and more schools appeared, and eventually the extra underground classrooms were closed off, used as a storage area. But why is everyone talking about a ghost? What is Kazune gonna do about it?
1. Chapter 1: There's a ghost!

**okay, so here;s my new story. This is written differently from my other 2, 3 stories? Don't ask how, to me it's pretty obvious. Anyway, enjoy this (so much fun to write).**

**I DO NOT OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN OR KAMICHAMA KARIN CHU. All rights reserved to creator and publisher**

* * *

><p>"Did you hear? The new late night monitor quit!" Miyon Yi, a bright cheerful green haired girl said to Himeka, my bright cheerful, dark haired cousin. "Ehh! Another one? There must seriously be a ghost living here or something!". I twitched. Why does everyone believe in ghosts? Seriously, it's like an insanity. 'Oh look Kazune-chan, there's photo evidence!' Yeah, and there's also photoSHOP. Seriously, ghost hunters would have nothing with out "enhancements" or as I like to say "extras".<p>

"Yeah, in his quitting report, he said there was a girl with a dark musky face, popping out of the walls downstairs in the storage areas!" Miyon was leaning in her seat, inching to tell more, however, like I had ever so easily noticed, the teacher had noticed their speech as well. I snickered, hearing the teacher call their names. "Is this something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?". Abruptly and unexpectedly, Miyon stood up, and said out loud "The late night hall monitor quit, because he said there was a ghost downstairs in the storage area! Isn't that crazy?". Soon enough the whole class was BLASTING up with "instantiates".

I simply sighed, leaning back in my chair. Slightly enjoying the teacher, frustrated and annoyed as she tried to get everyone to calm down. But I was more so irritated by everyone blowing up with their own opinions on the situation. I seemed to be the only one who can't go a day without spreading a thousand rumors. "I heard that the last 4 quit for the same reason!" last 5, genius. "I heard that the ghost was a girl with crystal eyes!" I heard they were blue. "I heard that it was a boy!" "NO it's a girl, genius.".

And that's how the fight broke out.

Soon enough the whole class was fighting over what they heard about the girl. There was never I time more I dreaded my desk being one step from the middle of the classroom. Screaming and fighting. These people, what's it gotta take to show them ghosts don't exist? That's when it hit me. I whistled, LOUD, with 2 of my fingers. The class immediately directed their attention at me. The teacher looked as if she was about to smack herself for not trying that. I stood up. "If it will get everyone to shut up, I'll go down there after school and go down each hall in the bottom floor, just to prove there's nothing down there!". There was a few seconds of silence, before I was erupted with questions. I ignored all of them, and started to speak again. "I will only bring the clothes on my back and a flashlight. No more questions please. Now shut up and listen to the teacher, you're giving me a migraine."

"Good luck Kazune-Chan." Himeka said, handing me a heavy flashlight. Old my Q, my uncle, says a flashlight should always have 2 qualities. Bright enough to blind, heavy enough to knock out. I sighed, looking at all the girls surrounding me, ready to burst through the door if I'm not back between 20 to 25 minutes after I go down, the set time I promised. I sighed, again, turning around. "If your scared you don't have to do it." Miyon said. Instead of replying, I simply started walking down the large set if steps.

Upon reaching the summit, or as I like to call, rock bottom, I looked to the left and right, keeping my guard up. Who knows how many bugs lurk around this place. Eww. I decided to start on the left side of the hall. As I walked there was this odd noise emitting an echo.

Tap tap tap

I mentally slapped myself. This was probably just the girls playing a trick on me. "Okay ladies, I'm not falling for your prank. Seriously, I don't believe in ghosts." I said. Suddenly the tapping stopped. I sighed, this time loudly. "Okay, I give up, show yourselves." I shouted, it echoing across all the halls, coming back up behind me, which shocked me. Suddenly I heard something to my left. In a vent down towards the bottom of the wall. 'What are you doing boy!" it was a girls voice. Okay, so they were trying to scare me through the vents. Another noise "What a bad boy you are coming down here. You know your not supposed to.". Suddenly, above me, in the cranky old vents, I heard some slight clanking noises. I mentally chuckled.

Slowly the noise crept closer, and I pinpointed where it was, and threw my heavy flashlight a bit in front of it, making the vent crack open, and a person fall out. "Kyaaa!" She said falling to the floor, landing on her butt. "ouchie." She said. I didn't recognize her or her uniform, but I figured they must have gotten really into it to cover the poor things face in black ash. I sighed, and leaned over beside her. "You okay?" I asked. She looked terrified of me, but nodded gently all the less. "You weren't supposed to do that..." she said, getting up and rubbing her reer. I laughed "You're bad at playing pranks.". She glared at me. "According to the late night hall monitors, I'm very good at it." She said, crossing her arms. I sighed "Stop pretending and get back upstairs, you girls and your stupid pranks. What else do you have in store for me?". She glanced at me in disbelief. "What do you me you girls? There's more of you here!"

"Duh, it's a school."

"Kyaa! Quick, we haveta hide!" She shouted, taking my hand, and running through the underground halls, professional as if she'd done it a million times. "H-Hey! What's up with you! Dragging me all over rock bottom! What's your name!" I shouted slightly. She glared back at me. "My name is Karin, Karin Hanazono, now shut up, no one can know I'm down here!"

"Why didn't you take it seriously when I saw you?"

"Because I'm gonna force you to keep a secret, but I can't house more than one at a time."

"House?"

0_0

"Karin, what the heck is the purpose of this, the girls, who are guarding the door, are gonna burst through by the thousands any second!" I said. She laughed. "Don't worry, I've got a plan for any girl. They're the easiest.". She quickly covered my mouth with duck tape, taping my wrists to my ankles as well. Like I predicted, they came down in a heard. "KUJO KUNNN!" they shouted, as they started screaming and running. Karin opened a near by air vent, and started laughing loudly. They all quieted down, with minimal squeaks, and scared noises echoing everywhere, all wondering just who was laughing. She quickly turned around and pulled off the tape. "Your name is?"

"Kazune Kujo-" She closed the tape.

"I have your precious Kujo Kazune. You can have him, on one condition!" she shouted in a creepy voice. They all screamed for me, wanting me to escape. Oh how I feel loved. "I'm not done with him yet. But as long as you leave now, I'll spare the most of him!". She looked so puny I don't think she could hold me without my cooperation and this duck tape. After they all scrambled out,she removed the duck tape. "listen, I'll release you on one condition." I didn't listen to her, but managed to pull myself out of the duck tape, her blocking the door.

"I'm not gonna escape till I'm done with you." I said. She cocked her head. "I'm keeping you here till you can keep a secret.".

I glanced around the room, looking at her make-shift bed made of old, used up ragged gym mats that were thrown out. Her walls were caving in, and solid concrete. The vents were rusted, and the smell was horrid. She had a big jug of water, presumably fountain water, as it had a green tint to it. Disgusting. Revolting. Horrible living style. I sighed, and stood, walking up to her, pinning her to the door she was blocking. I knew very well in one swift movement I could have pushed her to the side and ran out, but that wasn't my goal. She was blushing, probably not used to being so close to a boy. I chuckled, she's just another girl isn't she?

"Listen Karin. I'll keep your secret on one condition."

Trying to sound sophisticated, she said "A-and w-wh-wh-what might t-tha-that-that be-e?" nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that who the "ghost" was was really obvious. Anyway, i hope this left you on some sort of cliffhanger, because that was the intention, but i'm not good at them -_-;'. ANYWAY! I'm editing this as I write, so i hope it all works out for your enjoyment :) Yes, the entire story is in Kazune's Point of view.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Everything forms a routine

**I'm addicted to writing this story. I must've rewritten this chapter 4 times. :) But i'm serious in this matter, when I say this is not a normal "romantic comedy" you find in the KCK archive, i mean it literally. As is the whole idea fo the story is so much more than a corny school dance or kissing in the rain, ect. And (my personal opinions obviously outstanding the authors comments before the chapter) the whole idea and plot of this story sort of skips and goes beyond the idea of getting 2 people in the same bed(an, the idea of putting "fluff" in your summary usually illustrates that will happem. -_-;'.) I'm not boning out on all of them though, there are actually some much better writers on this archive than me that use those ideas and put it together really well. (coughmewcuxiecough**** (her stories are super well written and cute 3.))**

**Anyway, this is an important chapter in this story, it has 3 really important aspects that come up later, of all the chapters I post if you wanna skip through some or are re-reading part of the story, I highly recommend you read this chapter.**

**Here's to my reviewers :)**

**lovekamichama: Aww. I hope you do :)**

**spica14: I sure hope it's as interesting as you'd expect -_-;'**

**kira-sama: :D well here's the update.**

**NaVi-ChAn12-14xD- Your username is so unique, reminds me of the fairy from LOZ(random). Here's the chapter you wanted. :DD**

**And off with the blabbing :)**

* * *

><p>3 years later.<p>

* * *

><p>I yawned, walking home from school with Himeka. "Kazune-Chan." She said after a while, her head hanging down. "Boy problems?" I asked, knowing her a little too well. "I kinda like the new kid."She giggled, scratching the back of her head, smiling a weak confused smile at me. I sighed "Seriously? Ugh, who am I to talk I'm worse than him, whatever floats your boat Himeka." I said, swinging my bag over my shoulder. She glared "Whats that supposed to mean?". I laughed "Karin's been rubbing off on you I see.". She giggled. Awkward mood swings, it runs in the family. She looked down at her wrist, covered in beaded bracelets and shiny silver rings. "...Karin-Chan... will like Michiru-Kun! I just know it, she'll totally support me!" She pumped her fist in the air. "Why do you even need suppo- Nevermind, how are you planning on getting Karin to meet him?" I asked. She ignored my first remark, simply answering "You.". Okay. Karin's idea of "epic planning" before any "die-hard" situation has really rubbed off on Himeka... Maybe a little too much. Like that time she somehow convinced me to take a shower, only because she wanted to see my reaction to throwing half real half rubber bugs at me in the middle of it. I shivered. "You scared of my epic plan?" She asked. No, I've never been scared of you, it's Karin I'm worried about. I nodded. "Well, you have to become BEST friends with Michiru, so that you can make him come over and he can meet Karin and see more of me and so you'll be okay with me dating him." She spurted out. Himeka was never one to talk fast, as a matter of a fact she always talked so slow it kind of annoys people, but I've grown up with it. We came up to the gate of our house, opened. "Looks like Karin forgot to lock it, again." Me and Himeka both had after-school activites, while Karin just went straight home.I sighed, going inside and closing it. Himeka giggled. I walked up to the door she was kind enough to lock. I unlocked it, trowing the key inside through the open window. Score.<p>

"Karin?" I called, entering and locking the door behind me. She called back "I'm in your room!". Oh god, why?

I ran upstairs,not bothering to take off my shoes or backpack. My eyes widened. Well this is a new for the both of us.

"I HEART KARIN HANAZONO!"

This would have been fine if it was written in pencil, erasable in marker. Detachable in sharpie. But not in wall paint. Designed to stay on the god damn wall. Oh look, a cute little picture on the wall of us she drew...as stick people...holding hands...I can never bring friends over again. Sometimes Karin, sometimes. She smiled, a bright, cheerful smile. "What the hell have you done!" I shouted, not caring that the neighbors might hear me. "Oh you should see your closet." She pointed, as if she expected the reaction. I hesitantly walked over. Oh god no. I opened the doors. It was almost too pink. "K-Karin...What's wrong with you?" I asked, almost needing to cover my eyes from all the big beautiful dresses. She giggled, patting me on the back "I didn't like your style, so I prepped it up a notch." "It's almost too preppy." I said, it was also disgusting. Why do girls like pink? She laughed "I'll fix it by tomorrow. But I hid your clothes.". Ugh, sometimes Karin, sometimes. "I want it all gone." I said, crossing my arms and glaring. She sighed "Why do you have to be to be so boring, I was waiting all day to show you this and see a funny reaction.". I growled "What the hell did you expect me to do? Put on some lipstick and dress up like a princess so you can take pictures and post them on the internet?". She snorted "No! I was gonna do your make-up!". "Just get out. This better be fixed by tomorrow morning.".

"The wall too?"

"The wall most importantly."

"Ugh, I hate you."

"No you love me."

"Your such a fag."

* * *

><p>Everyday after that, there was something new written on my all by Karin. She never got rid of the big masterpiece right center, but she would continually add more and more to it, such as:<p>

KAZUNE'S HEART:

IS BLACK

IS BROWN

ITS FULL OF HATE

ALL AROUND

HIS HAIR

HIS TOES

ALL FILLED UP  
>WITH A BLOODY NOSE<p>

HE FIGHTS

AND CRIES

AND SOMETIMES

HE DIES

AND ALTHOUGH

HES REALLY MEAN

WHEN HE SEES ME

HIS HEART BEEMS.

She was into poetry. But I honestly don't consider my heart a bloody nose. And I don't get why it entertained her to have me read them out loud. Sick sick entertainment. And I don't get why she finds it funny to say I love her. I mean I love her as a girl that I've known for years, but not as a lover. Haha, I have the funniest image in my head right now.

* * *

><p>It was a Tuesday.<p>

After a week of archery practice for the tournament at my school on monday, I was wiped out. I had also been trying to keep up with Himeka's request, getting closer and closer to the foreign exchange student. He was pretty funny, and his eyes were different colors. Since England is my homeland I could totally relate to him, as he blabbed on about stuff, in English during class because i could understand him and no one else could, always managing to pull jokes out at serious times. Anyway, I was exhausted, and sprawled out on my bed. "Kazune-Kun?" Karin asked, leaning over me. Her face looked upside down, heh. "What?" I asked, not even remembering her being in my room to start with. She smiled "Read what I wrote on the wall.". I closed my eyes "I'm tired, read it to me.". She sighed, but obligated. She turned around,and was probably staring at the wall but my eyes were closed and facing another part of the room.

"Kazune-Kun

Kazune-Kun

The butterflies you see

make you run

make you come

screaming to me."

I chuckled, every time they get more creative.

"Kazune-Kun

Kazune-Kun

You might not love me

But since I know you

I'll just obligate

to let it be."

She's always told me she wanted to be a poet ever since she started reading poems in her language arts class 2 years ago.

"So Kazune-Kun

Kazune-Kun

The peom is blank

my mind is blank

the world is blank

thanks."

Sometimes she writes fake love poems about us, because whenever someone come's over, they automatically assume I'm her boyfriend. Which she finds entertaining, and quite frankly, sometimes for the heck of it we play along. Pretending that we're in love with each other. But sometimes their reactions are scary. Like this one time a girl threw the cat at Karin because I was too good for her...she came over to hang out with Karin to begin with.

"that's it." She said, looming over me again. I smiled "that was a nice one.". She glared "They're all nice.". I laughed "Kazune is mean, Kazune's a jerk, Kazune's a-" "Okay that was because you said I was bad at cooking." She said, lifting her head and crossing her arms. I sighed, and rolled over on my bed. This was how it always was. Karin writing on my wall, us getting in little fights, everything ending the same. Our life was like an interesting routine. I can faintly remember the routine before Karin moved in. Get up, get dressed, go to school, come home, do your homework, converse with family/friends, extra details, sleep. With eating periods thrown all around the place. While now everything in the morning was tossed around, considering Karin's a slug and won't get her ass out of bed without force. Every school day is just another few hours of lectures, every afternoon something is written on my wall, I help Karin with her homework while pursuing mine, and then everyone just does their own thing, Karin usually tagging a long where ever you go. Literally. She doesn't care where your going, she'll come along. Like this time I was going out to hang out with my guy friends, and she tagged along to "see what I was up too." and the entire time she was begging me to go home, forcing me to leave half way through.

I sighed, as she laid down beside me. "Miyon is sleeping over with me and Himeka-Chan tonight." She said, staring at the ceiling. I smiled "Is there any more?". She shook her head. "It's just us, so confide yourself in your room, or else she'll think I'm obsessed with a boyfriend that's not my boyfriend.". I laughed "Well don't guide anyone up here then, and I demand junk food.". She growled "I can't do you all these favors when she's over here, then she will really think I'm obsessed, randomly bringing you chocolate.". I rolled my eyes, sitting up. "And what do you mean guide up here." She sat up. I leaned back a bit "I mean exactly what you think, don't force truth or dares that involve me, don't tell her to ask me questions, don't come up here and bother me for money, all that sorts.". She leaned forward "Truth or dare is for peasants, that are overly pathetic about who they crush on and quiet people so that loud people can see them do things they'd never normally do. And as you very well know, I don't have stupid school girl crushes, and am very open." She stuck her nose in the air.

* * *

><p>"Kazune-Kun!" "Kazune-Chan!" "Kazune-San."<p>

Regardless of whatever Karin tells me, I have no choice but to expect the worst.

The three of them wouldn't leave me alone. Like I was their little dumpling, and they were disgusting ogres and all they want is what I can provide. Sadly since it's my house, I can provide everything. "Kazune-Kun!" Karin called from downstairs. I hadn't even gotten under the covers. I walked downstairs, dreading all the small tasks they force on me after a week of stringing arrows and shooting things. Do they expect me to focus on them? I made it down the ever growing flight of stairs, walking over to the living room. "Kazune-Kun, would you give us some money to go get some stuff at the store?". If I had my bow and arrow I would have shot her by now."I thought I told you to not ask me for money?" I crossed my arms. " No you said quote , don't come up here and bother me for money', and we're bothering you down here for money, not up there." She said matter-of-a-factually. I sighed "I'll just go ask Q.". I walked up the now extremely large set of stairs, over to the room of my favorite Uncle.

"Old man." I said, opening the door, he was reading. "Master Kazune." He didn't look up from his book. I went inside, closing the door. I let out a breath I was holding. They couldn't bother me if I was preforming a task. I sunk to my knees, overly tired. "Girls bothering you?" He asked. I nodded, pulling my knees to my chin, arms flopped at my sides, leaning against the old wooden door. "They're making me bother you, rather." I said. He chuckled "You seem over rushed, what are they doing to you in that school?" He put his book down. I shook my head "I'm tired by my own choices.". He walked over to me, running his fingers through my hair. "Are you suggesting bringing Karin-Sama here was a bad idea?" He sat down beside me. "I'm not sure of anything Q, I'm just tired.". I said, hiding my face with my hair. He smiled, and held my hand "What do they want?".  
>"Money, to go to a store, but knowing you and knowing myself neither of us are going to let them do it alone.".<p>

"I'll just drive down there myself, no harm done right? Now get some sleep." He stood, helping me up. "Thank you." I said, opening the door. He smiled "Anything by your request.". I walked over to my room, getting under the blankets. If it weren't for Q I wouldn't have anywhere to stay huh? All my other relatives are dead, aside from my sister, living in England because of a medical degree she wants. I mean sure, I could live with a distant cousin or something, but it's not like I know the names of everyone beyond my own grandfather. I dazed off to sleep, dreading the noise of the girls requests in the morning.

* * *

><p>There was a banging at my door.<p>

"Kazune-Kun!" Karins voice was loud, but muffled. I groaned, getting up. Didn't Q tell them to leave me alone? I walked over to the door, which they all could have very well opened themselves. I was welcomed by 3 heart-broken ladies my age. I seriously hate girl problems. Himeka was the first to cling to me, followed by Karin and Miyon, all finding somewhere around my waist to latch to. "What happened?" I tried to sound worried but I know they probably just had a dramatic break up with their boyfriends. They all looked up at me, at the same time, with the same look on their face. I just stared in between Karin and Himeka, trying no to look them in they eyes. That's how they always get you. the manipulative structures of a girls whining face was designed to make you want to compel to their every request. In a group was almost too hard. "Q-chan is dead, Kazune-Kun." Karin said. I diverted my attention to her. "What?" I asked.

This is all my fault.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm happy with this chapter. I mean the chapter, not the fact our precious butler is killed :(. Anyway, this is probably about 17 of the drama in this story. There's about atleast 3 more chapters i'm gonna do. atleast, my goal is 7 chapters total and i'm trying for 8 or 9 :). And the reviews i get are truly motivating, thank you reviewers. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Micchi

**Lol, sorry for the late update. Anyway, there isn't much advancement that comes up in this chapter, but it was more for fun than anything else anyway, xD. ENJOY!**

**Reviewers:**

**rosethorn: That's classic naming you got there rose, xD. It's so awkward typing a reply to_ your _review...**

**Spica14: Because I'm the author and i can do stuff like that.**

**lovekamichama: That's sort of addressed here. and here's the update :)**

**NaVi-ChAn1200: I figured it was something else. You'll be noticing a lot of time skips in this story, but don't fret, it all comes back later on. There's a small time jump here too. And i like long reviews. :)**

* * *

><p>I seriously hate how many people text me during class on Wednesdays.<p>

The numbers are almost insurmountable. Seriously? I always have someone texting me. And then they get angry at me when I don't instantly reply. It's like oh my god, shut up girl! The teachers are always watching me! I honestly don't get why it's ALWAYS Wednesday too. They like, schedule it or something. No one texts me on Monday, ever. No one texts me on Tuesday. Everyone in class texts me on Wednesday. No one on Thursday. No one on Friday. Even Himeka and Karin. Every time I ask them they just giggle like the stupid little school girls they are and walk off in some other direction.

Today was a Wednesday.

I had my phone hidden in my pencil pouch. Simple tactic we all acquire some point in our text-in-class lives. Oh did I mention they ask me for the answers to the homework questions? Yep. I'm just a source. We don't even have tests on Wednesdays. It's like WTF. But I would never text them that. I just give them the answers. Because I'm nice like that.

(Kujo-Kun, what's 16.).

She's blonde, and lives up to the status.

I'm blonde, and I don't.

(It's the age I will be in 5 months.)

(Haha, I mean the question.)

(It's C.)

(Thanks, XOXO)

I'm so not into her. She's lumpy. Not fat...just lumpy.

The teacher was content to the board. Wow. She's oblivious.

I saw Nishikiori talking to a girl infront of him. He nodded a few times, and when she finished he pulled out his phone and was obviously texting her. They're up to something. After answering a few texts, I saw them nodding to eachother after reading a text Nishikiori sent, and Nishikiori continued texting. But this time he texted me.

(Hey Kazune).

(What are you and the girl in front of you talking about?)

(Pushy, jealous much?)

(Do I look like I'm jealous?)

(Well you look mad, like always, with your oddly shaped face. )

(That's not nice)

(Take it like a man)

(I plan on it.)

(Can I come hang out at your place? I've never been there.)

(I don't know. I'm teaching the ghost living in my house how to use Google).

(Almost everything about that sentence confused me, thought you were a skeptic about all that?)

(everyone always called her a ghost, why can't it keep the title?)

(I was born with 2 eyes of the same color, why couldn't I keep both of them?)

(Because you're a dumb ass and you like to run in front of cars and kill the people around you.)

(Sad about Q I see)

(Hell it might even be your fault that drunk hit him)

(You seem to take it rather better than others)

(How so?)

(okay, just answer my question, can I come over?)

(Yeah for like, 20 minutes unless you wanna clean the house)

(I'm honored to clean your house.)

* * *

><p>"Who's this?" Karin asked, meeting up with me and Nishikiori at the gate. Nishikiori stepped forward the like true "gentleman" he is. "I am Michiru Nishikiori love, you must be the ghost." He said, bowing. Pshh, show off. She smiled "I'm Karin Hanazono, yes, I am the ghost." and bowed. Pshh, If I met her formally <em><strong>I<strong>_ would have bowed. "It's a pleasure Hanazono-san." He said. I had to hold I a laugh. Formality is so funny when you know the people. "Let's get going then Kazune-Kun." Karin said smiling.

Now hold up a second.

My eyebrows furrowed. I stared at her a moment, seeing her joyous look turn into confusion. I stepped towards her, poking her cheek. "What the heck are you doing?" She smacked my hand away. "You're acting funny." I said. She rolled her eyes, and started walking off with Nishikiori in the direction of the house. Oh yeah, Nishikiori's going to my house. Now I have to listen to half an hour of him gawking at how it's a mansion. 4500 square feet barely falls under the title.

* * *

><p>"Whoa!You chaps live in a mansion!" He shouted, running up to the gate. Karin laughed "That never gets old.". I snorted "It got old the first time it happened.". She ignored my comment "You won't believe the poem I prepared for you wall." We walked up to the gate, Nishikiori throwing his googly eyes at it like no tomorrow. "Oh yeah, I forgot how trashed you made my wall." I said. She laughed. "What'd she do to your wall?" Nishikiori asked, opening the gate, enjoying every second of a task the people living there have found to be a terrible hassle. We walked up to the house, Nishikiori seemingly fascinated. "She ruined it."<p>

"I made it better." Karin glared.

"Whatever you wanna call it. It has something for everyone."

I tossed the key in the near by open window.

"Why do you always do that?" Karin asked, as the three of us walked inside. "Because I get bored sometimes." I said, taking my shoes off. "She said always." Nishikiori mumbled, awestruck. "I'll show you around Michiru-Kun." Karin said, smiling at him. I grabbed her arm "No you're not, you're working on your project, and I'm teaching you how to use Google." She sighed, and walked off to go grab the computer.

"what kind of a person doesn't know how to use the internet?" Nishikiori asked. "She's a ghost, and she seemed too innocent to let the internet spoil her. So I've kept her mind, clean, I shall say." I said, walking onto the couch in the livingroom. He sat next to me. "Your house is amazing.".

"Yeah, It is, isn't it?"

"It's like, indescribable."

"I've grown up with it, so I'm used to it."

"Didn't you say you lived in England first though?"

"Until my dad died."

"What about your mom?"

"She died while giving birth to me, where are your folks?"  
>"All three of us were hit by a car like you said in class, it wasn't just me, all three of us, that's how I lost my left eye." He looked at me, pointing to his one blue eye.<p>

"My dad was a medical scientist, he did things like that on a daily basis." I leaned back in my seat.  
>"But I was his first." Nishikiori chuckled.<p>

"What!" I sat up staring wide eyed.

"Kazune-Kun! I have the computer!" Karin shouted, running into the living room and sitting next to me, the laptop on her lap. Is that where the term laptop comes from? Lap top? on top of your lap?

"Okay, you click the circle with a blue circle in the middle and green,red,and yellow surrounding it." I pointed to google chrome. She clicked it. "Is this google?" She asked, as it opened up to my facebook. "No, it's facebook, click the bar on the top of the screen and type in google." I said. She nodded, slowly finding the keys and typing it out. "Now you find the little bar under the google sign, and type up the subject your searching about, now, ask me if you have any questions, me and Nishikiori are going to my room." I stood up, Nishikiori following me uptairs.

"Holy shi-" I covered his mouth. "Don't say things like that in front of the wall." I said, glaring. He cocked his head, and I sighed, laughing "Kidding, you can say whatever you want to it.". He rolled his eyes and laid down on my bed. "This house is amazing, just the staircase could make a middle-class chap like me jealous."

"Actually It's a really fun staircase to jump off of." I said, sitting down beside him.

"Isn't it like 20 feet up?"

"It's also fun to slide down the railing."

"Are you seriously that kind of a person?" He sat up.

"It's also fun to jump from side to side."

"I didn't know you were one of us." He leaned in.  
>"Its also fun to turn them into slides."<p>

"You're-you."

"It's also fun to push people down them."

"Oh my lord mate! You're just like me!" He hugged me.

I honestly don't get people. Why the hell would you hug me for liking to jump off stairs? Is it like a Olympic sport of some sort? He let go, smiled, and brought me over to the staircase. "demonstrate sliding down them."

"Forwards or backwards."

He laughed and pushed me down the stairs. Yep, this is one of us. I thought I was individual. Karin thought I was individual too, with how many times I've pushed her down the stairs. Which is actually very immature of me, but she's always punching me in the face when I say something that I'm not supposed to, so now I learned how to catch her fists, and she learned not to fight beside a staircase. Oh yeah, I'm falling head first down a staircase right now. I quickly grabbed for something stable, a guard rail of course, and held on for dear life. Nishikiori laughed "The look on your face was priceless chap!" he grabbed his gut laughing. I glared "I could have gotten a concussion!". One time when I pushed Karin down the stairs, the cat was at the bottom, so she landed on the cat. And squashed it. It was probably one of my funniest memories. "!" The most amazing sound to ever emit from the bottom of a staircase other than "Kazune-Kun! We got you chocolate!".

"Hey Karin!" I called, seeing her frustrated with the computer on the couch.

"What'd you get from the store?" She asked. I laughed "Himeka's at the store, Nishikiori was just being a girl and needed a man to walk him home in the dark. She smiled "Michiru-Kun is so pretty."

"Too bad Himeka already likes him." I hung up my coat. She stared at me "She does?". I laughed "Aren't you two always going off about how similar your tastes are? It's only obvious you'd like the same guys, he's probably why you were acting so silly at the gate too huh?". She nodded and then shrugged it off "I'm glad he helped clean the house, and Google isn't working anymore.". I walked over and sat beside her on the couch. "What's it doing?"

"I keep typing in my search and hitting enter, but it just goes under the bar and stays there no matter how hard I try to move it!" She said. I glanced at the screen. "Karin! That's my facebook!" I snatched the computer away. Oh god, please say she wasn't looking up porn. Wait a minute, why would Karin-I'm so stupid. From the last post down it went:

"Kitten."

"cat"

"food"

"cookies"

"computer"

"google"

"how do I use you."

"America"

"50 states."

and so on. I don't get why kitten and such were typed on there, considering she just had to learn how to write the names of the 50 American states in English for English class. But aside from that, there was about 75 posts on my wall, all just either matching subject or something involving food and cats. Even though I got a few too many friends on my friends list, and a few too many likes on all of those posts, it was kind of funny.

"I'm sorry! I thought it was Google!" She said defensively, raising her arms in the air. I laughed "Whatever," I closed the computer and went to my room, pulling out the same paper I had to do the year before. I went back downstairs and handed it to her "This was mine from back when I was in your grade, the answers are all correct, but you should have figured, knowing me.". She took the paper and smiled "Thank you."

I never actually forgave her for doing that to my facebook though.

* * *

><p><strong>That was really easy to edit -_-;'. I've actually had this chapter done for like, over a week, but then 'i decided to post it'(coughnotentirelytruecough).<strong>

**Chapter 4 is also finished, i'll post it when i get enough reviews *hinthint*.**

**Chapter 5 and 6 are outlined, anyway, goodnight.**


End file.
